


teenage memories

by jonahsbeck



Series: tyrus content [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, insp by kiss me kiss me by 5sos uwu, this was fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonahsbeck/pseuds/jonahsbeck
Summary: tj thinks it's time for another late night adventure.luckily, cyrus agrees.





	teenage memories

the familiar sound of pebbles hitting glass made cyrus look up from his book in interest. smiling slightly, he got out of his chair and walked towards his window, sliding it open. 

“hey, romeo.” cyrus called out to the boy standing on his front lawn. tj kippen looked back up at him, tossing a pebble back and forth between his hands. 

“fair juliet.” he replied, tossing the pebble up to cyrus, a smile growing across his face. “what are you doing up so late?”

“well,” cyrus spoke, catching the rock before leaning against his windowsill, “it _is_ summer. i don’t really have a set bedtime currently. i’m also 17, so i don’t really think curfew applies anymore, despite what my parents may say.” 

tj laughed at that, cyrus’s heart fluttering at the sound. even after four years of being together, tj never failed to make his heart flutter with things he probably should’ve gotten used to a long time ago.

“what about you, lover boy?” cyrus continued, “why are you up so late tossing rocks at my window like you used to when we were 14 and my parents still thought we were ‘just friends?’”

“well, i came to propose something. and no, it’s not my hand in marriage.” tj continued quickly, making cyrus cackle. 

“damn, you know me too well.” he snapped his fingers jokingly. 

“you know it, sweetheart.” tj replied easily, a slight smile appearing on his face. “anyways, i just… thought we should get away for a little while. it’s been a long time since our last late night adventure together, you know?” 

“i do know, actually.” cyrus replied, a smile of his own appearing. “i’ll be down in a few.” 

he disappeared from the window for a second, before running back into view. “do you want one of my hoodies?” 

“please? the white one with the heart patch on the sleeve?” 

even from the ground, tj could see cyrus roll his eyes teasingly and hear him mutter something about tj being spoiled before closing the window. tj merely laughed to himself as he walked towards his car.

cyrus came out of his house a few minutes after he’d started the car, wearing one of his oversized hoodies he’d thought he’d lost years ago and that cyrus claimed he didn’t have. it fit cyrus almost perfectly, only covering his hands up to his fingertips. tj rolled down the window as he approached, leaning against the console with a grin.

“and you say _i’m_ the spoiled one.” he teased. cyrus snorted, muttering “shut up” and tossing the hoodie at his face before getting in. he settled easily into his seat, buckling himself in before tightening his hood.

“so, where do you want to go?” tj looked over at cyrus inquisitively, green eyes meeting brown ones. cyrus shrugged, his arm joining tj’s on the console, their fingers intertwining. 

“i know we can make it anywhere when we’re together.” cyrus said nonchalantly.

tj flushed pink, letting out a snort as he squeezed their hands. “that was kind of homo.”

“ _we’re_ kind of homo, thesaurus.”

he laughs at the nickname. “yea, we are.”

tj revved the engine, looking over at cyrus one more time and squeezing his hand.

“anywhere?”

cyrus smiled softly at him, squeezing back.

“anywhere.” 

tj nodded, putting the car into gear and stepping on the gas, letting out a whoop as they raced down the street. they waited until they hit the edge of town before plugging in tj’s phone and blasting their late night drive playlist, shouting the lyrics to the first song as they drove farther and farther away from their little town.

cyrus looked over at him when they were a few miles away from shadyside, his free arm hanging out of the open window. “so, mr. kippen, where have you decided we’re going?”

tj pushed his glasses up with their intertwined hands, biting playfully at cyrus’s fingers when he tries to poke tj in the eye. keeping his eyes on the road, he answers simply, “secret.”

“i knew it was a bad idea to let you decide.” cyrus joked, sitting up. “you never tell me where we’re going since you’re cyrusphobic.”

tj laughed, “oh i'm absolutely cyrusphobic. i'm not about to suddenly change that today.”

“tj.” cyrus deadpanned. 

“cyrus.”

“please? just this one time?”

“nope.”

“tobias jamison.”

“you can use my full name all you want, but it’s not going to get me to tell you.’

cyrus groaned, falling back against the seat. he threw his free forearm over his forehead dramatically, “this is homophobia.” he turned his head towards tj, squinting. “you’re so annoying sometimes.”

tj laughed, squeezing their intertwined hands. “love you, cy.” he paused. “if it’s any sort of hint, i have flashlights in the back.” he continued, knowing that meant absolutely nothing, as they always took their flashlights on late night adventures. 

cyrus let his forearm fall over his eyes as he mumbled curses under his breath, making tj laugh as he sped up the car, the sound of the engine reverberating through the forest on either side of them as they continued on their way. 

they soon came upon the familiar road to one of their favourite hang out spots- the great salt lake. cyrus recognised the road instantly, perking up excitedly. “oh, hell yea.”

he bounced his leg excitedly as he watched familiar landmarks go by, the sight making tj smile softly as he stole glances at his excited boyfriend.

as soon as he had parked the car, cyrus was unbuckling his seatbelt. he pressed a quick kiss to the back of tj’s hand before letting go to throw the car door open and jump out. he took a deep breath, exhaling contentedly. 

“i’ve missed this place.” he said, closing his door and walking to the trunk of tj’s car. “it’s been forever since we last visited.”

tj himself got out of the car with a noise of agreement, pulling on the hoodie cyrus brought per his request as he went. 

he just barely managed to get his head through the collar before a flashlight was being thrown at him. he let out a noise of surprise as he caught it, using his free hand to close the car door as he glared pointedly at an already retreating cyrus. 

“when i catch up to you, you’re dead, goodman.” he called out, listening to the sound of cyrus running away from him and down towards the beach. tj walked over to the still open trunk, pulling off his shoes and socks and putting them in next to cyrus’s shoes. clicking on his flashlight, he closed the trunk before jogging towards the beach. he could easily spot cyrus’s form running on the sand to his left. as soon as his feet touched sand he began sprinting as best he could, catching up to cyrus easily and wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his chest as cyrus screamed playfully.

“gotcha, cy.” he said evilly, eyebrows raising. ‘you know what that means.”

“NO! don’t do it tj, i swear i will kILL YOU-,” cyrus yelled before dissolving into laughter, tj tickling his sides relentlessly. “TOBIAS JAMISON KIPPEN!” he yelled between laughs. tj merely grinned, continuing his attack on cyrus’s sides.

“please! please, i surrender!” cyrus gasped out, breathless and wheezing from laughing and struggling. 

“i’ll let you go if you kiss me.” tj said, ceasing his tickling but keeping his grip tight around cyrus. the boy nodded vigorously, just trying to escape the tickle torture. cyrus wiggled around in his grip, making a face at tj before kissing him. tj loosened his grip almost immediately as he kissed back, laughing when cy pulled away to rest his head on tj’s shoulder. 

“you’re the worst.” cyrus groaned out, “now i’m tired and my ribs hurt, you ass.”

“it’s the price to pay when you mess with me, baby.” it was tj’s turn to groan when cyrus aimed a punch to his stomach. 

“shut the hell up, you absolute idiot.” 

they stood together for a few moments, cyrus sagging against tj as he caught his breath, tj content with holding cyrus close and rubbing his back, breathing in his familiar scent.

“alright, up and at em, underdog.” tj said after a couple minutes, when he was sure cyrus had caught his breath. he struggled to help a boneless cyrus off of his shoulder and stand upright. “no rest until the sunrise.”

“but-”

“no buts. come on babe, it’s adventuring time.”

“fine, fine.” cyrus peeked up at tj from his spot on his shoulder. “but you owe me.”

“i always pay you back, don’t i? tj asked, smiling sweetly. 

“yeah… yeah, you do.” cyrus smiled back. picking his head up, he closed his eyes, leaning in. tj could feel his heartbeat start to pick up as he did the same, ever excited for kisses from cyrus. it was a pavlovian response from when cyrus would tutor him and kiss him as a reward for correctly answering problems.

however, this wasn’t much of a reward, since as soon as their lips touched, cyrus pulled away. tj whined, making cyrus laugh and flick his nose gently. 

“you said it yourself- it’s adventuring time.” he smiled coyly. “there’ll be time for kisses later.” 

cyrus pulled himself out of tj’s hold, starting to walk backwards down the beach, holding his hand out. “well? what are you waiting for?”

tj shook his head in disbelief at cyrus, chuckling before jogging to catch up with him, taking his hand as they began to explore how the beach had changed while they’d been away. 

the night went on in a similar fashion, the boys exploring for a little before one set the other off and a game of chase ensued. they were daring and carefree, playing their little game on the salt you could walk on in the lake, as well as trying to shove each other into said lake as they walked its edge. 

the sky was beginning to lighten as the boys began to make their way back towards the car, tj’s sweatpant pockets filled with shells and rocks they'd picked up as they went. the two walked close together, tj’s arm wrapped around cyrus, keeping their bodies pressed against each other to keep the cold away. 

“oh! hold on, let me go grab something.” cyrus piped up. he wiggled free from tj’s grip, shivering slightly as he ran towards the car. he came back with a familiar camera in one hand, a few boxes of film in the other.

“impromptu photoshoot?” he called out, shaking the camera slightly as he approached.

tj just smiled, striking a pose as cyrus held the camera up to his face. 

they took turns with the camera, dividing the film between them. they took their time, taking pictures together and of each other, most of them developing quite well. 

the sun was just starting to peek over the water when they finally ended their photoshoot, cyrus having only one more picture left to take.

tj was posting a story to his snapchat when cyrus pulled him close, holding up the polaroid camera and adjusting until he felt the angle was right. he placed his free hand on the side of tj’s face to get his attention. “toby.”

tj looked at his boyfriend, mouth opened slightly to respond, but was silenced with a kiss. his eyes fluttered shut as the flash went off, setting off even more fireworks behind his eyelids to accompany the ones from the kiss. cyrus pulled away first, pulling the polaroid camera close and waiting excitedly for the picture to come out as tj blinked dazedly for a moment.

snapping himself out of his stupor, tj pulled himself flush against cyrus, chest to back, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy and resting his chin on top of his head as the smaller waved the polaroid around. 

the developed photo was perfect; the sunrise in the background casting warm, rose gold light onto the two and making the water sparkle. cyrus smiled up at tj, pulling a sharpie out of his pants pocket and writing in the small space beneath the photo.

_here’s to teenage memories ♡_  
_love you, toby._

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twit @jonahsbecks for more am content :D


End file.
